islamwikiaorg-20200223-history
List of Muslim scientists
Science in the Islamic world has played an important role in the history of science. There have also been notable Muslim scientists through to the present day. The following is an incomplete list of notable Muslim scientists. Astronomers and Astrophysicists * Khalid ibn Yazid (Calid) * Jafar al-Sadiq * Kerim Kerimov-was an Azerbaijani Soviet/Russian rocket scientist, one of the founders of the Soviet space industry, and for many years a central figure in the Soviet space program. * Yaqūb ibn Tāriq * Ibrahim al-Fazari * Muhammad al-Fazari * Naubakht * Al-Khwarizmi, also a mathematician * Ja'far ibn Muhammad Abu Ma'shar al-Balkhi (Albumasar) * Al-Farghani * Banū Mūsā (Ben Mousa) ** Ja'far Muhammad ibn Mūsā ibn Shākir ** Ahmad ibn Mūsā ibn Shākir ** Al-Hasan ibn Mūsā ibn Shākir * Maryam al-Asturlabi * Al-Majriti * Muhammad ibn Jābir al-Harrānī al-Battānī (Albatenius) * Al-Farabi (Abunaser) * Abd Al-Rahman Al Sufi * Abu Sa'id Gorgani * Kushyar ibn Labban * Abū Ja'far al-Khāzin * Al-Mahani * Al-Marwazi * Al-Nayrizi * Al-Saghani * Al-Farghani * Abu Nasr Mansur * Abū Sahl al-Qūhī (Kuhi) * Abu-Mahmud al-Khujandi * Abū al-Wafā' al-Būzjānī * Ibn Yunus * Ibn al-Haytham (Alhacen) * Abū Rayhān al-Bīrūnī * Avicenna * Abū Ishāq Ibrāhīm al-Zarqālī (Arzachel) * Omar Khayyám * Al-Khazini * Ibn Bajjah (Avempace) * Ibn Tufail (Abubacer) * Nur Ed-Din Al Betrugi (Alpetragius) * Averroes * Al-Jazari * Sharaf al-Dīn al-Tūsī * Anvari * Mo'ayyeduddin Urdi * Nasir al-Din Tusi * Qutb al-Din al-Shirazi * Ibn al-Shatir * Shams al-Dīn al-Samarqandī * Jamshīd al-Kāshī * Ulugh Beg, also a mathematician * Taqi al-Din Muhammad ibn Ma'ruf, Ottoman astronomer * Ahmad Nahavandi * Haly Abenragel * Abolfadl Harawi * Kerim Kerimov, a founder of Soviet space program, a lead architect behind first human spaceflight (Vostok 1), and the lead architect of the first space stations (Salyut and Mir)Peter Bond, Obituary: Lt-Gen Kerim Kerimov, The Independent, 7 April 2003.Betty Blair (1995), "Behind Soviet Aeronauts", Azerbaijan International 3''' (3). * Farouk El-Baz, a NASA scientist involved in the first Moon landings with the Apollo programFarouk El-Baz: With Apollo to the Moon, IslamOnline interview * Sultan bin Salman bin Abdulaziz Al Saud * Muhammed Faris * Abdul Ahad Mohmand * Talgat Musabayev * Anousheh Ansari * Amir Ansari * Sultana Nurun Nahar, specialist in atomic astrophysics and spectroscopy Chemists and Alchemists * Khalid ibn Yazid (Calid) * Jafar al-Sadiq * Jābir ibn Hayyān (Geber), father of chemistryJohn Warren (2005). "War and the Cultural Heritage of Iraq: a sadly mismanaged affair", Third World Quarterly, Volume 26, Issue 4 & 5, p. 815-830.Dr. A. Zahoor (1997). JABIR IBN HAIYAN (Geber). University of Indonesia.Paul Vallely. How Islamic inventors changed the world, The Independent * Abbas Ibn Firnas (Armen Firman) * Al-Kindi (Alkindus) * Muhammad ibn Zakariya al-Razi (Rhazes) * Al-Majriti * Ibn Miskawayh * Abū Rayhān al-Bīrūnī * Avicenna * Al-Khazini * Nasir al-Din Tusi * Ibn Khaldun * Salimuzzaman Siddiqui * Al-Khwārizmī, Father of Al-Gabra, (Mathematics) * Ahmed H. Zewail, Nobel Prize in Chemistry, 1999All Nobel Laureates in Chemistry, Nobel Prize * Mostafa El-Sayed Economists and Social Scientists *Abu Hanifa an-Nu‘man (699-767), economist *Abu Yusuf (731-798), economist *Ishaq bin Ali al-Rahwi (854–931), economist *Al-Farabi (Alpharabius) (873–950), economist *Al-Saghani (d. 990), one of the earliest historians of scienceFranz Rosenthal (1950). "Al-Asturlabi and as-Samaw'al on Scientific Progress", Osiris '''9, p. 555-564 559. *Shams al-Mo'ali Abol-hasan Ghaboos ibn Wushmgir (Qabus) (d. 1012), economist *Abū Rayhān al-Bīrūnī (973-1048), considered the "first anthropologist"Akbar S. Ahmed (1984). "Al-Beruni: The First Anthropologist", RAIN 60, p. 9-10. and father of IndologyZafarul-Islam Khan, At The Threshold Of A New Millennium – II, The Milli Gazette. *Ibn Sina (Avicenna) (980–1037), economist *Ibn Miskawayh (b. 1030), economist *Al-Ghazali (Algazel) (1058–1111), economist *Al-Mawardi (1075–1158), economist *Nasīr al-Dīn al-Tūsī (Tusi) (1201–1274), economist *Ibn al-Nafis (1213–1288), sociologist *Ibn Taymiyyah (1263–1328), economist *Ibn Khaldun (1332–1406), forerunner of social sciencesAkbar Ahmed (2002). "Ibn Khaldun’s Understanding of Civilizations and the Dilemmas of Islam and the West Today", Middle East Journal 56 (1), p. 25. such as demography,H. Mowlana (2001). "Information in the Arab World", Cooperation South Journal 1'. cultural history,Mohamad Abdalla (Summer 2007). "Ibn Khaldun on the Fate of Islamic Science after the 11th Century", ''Islam & Science '''5 (1), p. 61-70. historiography,Salahuddin Ahmed (1999). A Dictionary of Muslim Names. C. Hurst & Co. Publishers. ISBN 1850653569. philosophy of history,Dr. S. W. Akhtar (1997). "The Islamic Concept of Knowledge", Al-Tawhid: A Quarterly Journal of Islamic Thought & Culture 12 (3). sociology and economicsI. M. Oweiss (1988), "Ibn Khaldun, the Father of Economics", Arab Civilization: Challenges and Responses, New York University Press, ISBN 0887066984.Jean David C. Boulakia (1971), "Ibn Khaldun: A Fourteenth-Century Economist", The Journal of Political Economy 79 (5): 1105-1118. *Al-Maqrizi (1364–1442), economist *Akhtar Hameed Khan, Pakistani social scientist; pioneer of microcredit *Muhammad Yunus, Bangladeshi economist; pioneer of microfinance *Mahbub ul Haq, Pakistani economist; developer of Human Development Index and founder of Human Development ReportMahbub ul Haq (1995), Reflections on Human Development, Oxford University Press, ISBN 0195101936.Amartya Sen (2000), "A Decade of Human Development", Journal of Human Development 1''' (1): 17-23. Geographers and Earth Scientists * Al-Masudi, the "Herodotus of the Arabs", and pioneer of historical geography[http://www.britannica.com/eb/article-9051339 Mas'udi, al-." Encyclopædia Britannica, 2006. * Al-Kindi, pioneer of environmental scienceL. Gari (2002), "Arabic Treatises on Environmental Pollution up to the End of the Thirteenth Century", Environment and History '''8 (4), pp. 475-488. * Qusta ibn Luqa * Ibn Al-Jazzar * Al-Tamimi * Al-Masihi * Ali ibn Ridwan * Muhammad al-Idrisi, also a cartographer * Ahmad ibn Fadlan * Abū Rayhān al-Bīrūnī, father of geodesy, considered the first geologist and "first anthropologist" * Avicenna * Ibn Jumay * Abd-el-latif * Averroes * Ibn al-Nafis * Ibn al-Quff * Ibn Battuta * Ibn Khaldun * Piri Reis * Evliya Çelebi * Zaghloul El-Naggar Abdullahi Anshur Jimale Mathematicians :Further information: Islamic mathematics: Biographies * Al-Hajjāj ibn Yūsuf ibn Matar * Khalid ibn Yazid (Calid) * Muhammad ibn Mūsā al-Khwārizmī (Algorismi) - father of algebraSolomon Gandz (1936), "The sources of al-Khwarizmi's algebra", Osiris I', p. 263–277." and algorithmsSerish Nanisetti, Father of algorithms and algebra, ''The Hindu, June 23, 2006. * 'Abd al-Hamīd ibn Turk * Abū al-Hasan ibn Alī al-Qalasādī (1412–1482), pioneer of symbolic algebra * Abū Kāmil Shujā ibn Aslam * Al-Abbās ibn Said al-Jawharī * Al-Kindi (Alkindus) * Banū Mūsā (Ben Mousa) ** Ja'far Muhammad ibn Mūsā ibn Shākir ** Al-Hasan ibn Mūsā ibn Shākir * Al-Mahani * Ahmed ibn Yusuf * Al-Majriti * Muhammad ibn Jābir al-Harrānī al-Battānī (Albatenius) * Al-Farabi (Abunaser) * Al-Khalili * Al-Nayrizi * Abū Ja'far al-Khāzin * Brethren of Purity * Abu'l-Hasan al-Uqlidisi * Al-Saghani * Abū Sahl al-Qūhī * Abu-Mahmud al-Khujandi * Abū al-Wafā' al-Būzjānī * Ibn Sahl * Al-Sijzi * Ibn Yunus * Abu Nasr Mansur * Kushyar ibn Labban * Al-Karaji * Ibn al-Haytham (Alhacen/Alhazen) * Abū Rayhān al-Bīrūnī * Ibn Tahir al-Baghdadi * Al-Nasawi * Al-Jayyani * Abū Ishāq Ibrāhīm al-Zarqālī (Arzachel) * Al-Mu'taman ibn Hud * Omar Khayyám * Al-Khazini * Ibn Bajjah (Avempace) * Al-Ghazali (Algazel) * Al-Marrakushi * Al-Samawal * Averroes * Avicenna * Hunayn ibn Ishaq * Ibn al-Banna' * Ibn al-Shatir * Ja'far ibn Muhammad Abu Ma'shar al-Balkhi (Albumasar) * Jamshīd al-Kāshī * Kamāl al-Dīn al-Fārisī * Muḥyi al-Dīn al-Maghribī * Maryam Mirzakhani * Mo'ayyeduddin Urdi * Muhammad Baqir Yazdi * Nasir al-Din al-Tusi, 13th century Persian mathematician and philosopher * Qāḍī Zāda al-Rūmī * Qutb al-Din al-Shirazi * Shams al-Dīn al-Samarqandī * Sharaf al-Dīn al-Tūsī * Taqi al-Din Muhammad ibn Ma'ruf * Ulugh Beg *Lotfi Asker Zadeh, Iranian computer scientist; founder of Fuzzy Mathematics and fuzzy set theoryZadeh, L.A. (1965) "Fuzzy sets", Information and Control, 8, 338-353.Professor Lotfi A. Zadeh, University of California, Berkeley * Cumrun Vafa * Jeffrey Lang Professor at the University of Kansas converted to Islam from atheism Biologists, Neuroscientists and Psychologists * Ibn Sirin (654–728), author of work on dreams and dream interpretationAmber Haque (2004), "Psychology from Islamic Perspective: Contributions of Early Muslim Scholars and Challenges to Contemporary Muslim Psychologists", Journal of Religion and Health '''43 (4): 357-377 375. * Al-Kindi (Alkindus), pioneer of psychotherapy and music therapy * Ali ibn Sahl Rabban al-Tabari, pioneer of psychiatry, clinical psychiatry and clinical psychologyAmber Haque (2004), "Psychology from Islamic Perspective: Contributions of Early Muslim Scholars and Challenges to Contemporary Muslim Psychologists", Journal of Religion and Health 43 (4): 357-377 361 * Ahmed ibn Sahl al-Balkhi, pioneer of mental health,Nurdeen Deuraseh and Mansor Abu Talib (2005), "Mental health in Islamic medical tradition", The International Medical Journal 4''' (2), p. 76-79. medical psychology, cognitive psychology, cognitive therapy, psychophysiology and psychosomatic medicineAmber Haque (2004), "Psychology from Islamic Perspective: Contributions of Early Muslim Scholars and Challenges to Contemporary Muslim Psychologists", Journal of Religion and Health '''43 (4): 357-377 362 * Najab ud-din Muhammad, pioneer of mental disorder classificationIbrahim B. Syed PhD, "Islamic Medicine: 1000 years ahead of its times", Journal of the Islamic Medical Association, 2002 (2), p. 2-9 7. * Al-Farabi (Alpharabius), pioneer of social psychology and consciousness studiesAmber Haque (2004), "Psychology from Islamic Perspective: Contributions of Early Muslim Scholars and Challenges to Contemporary Muslim Psychologists", Journal of Religion and Health 43 (4): 357-377 363. * Ali ibn Abbas al-Majusi (Haly Abbas), pioneer of neuroanatomy, neurobiology and neurophysiology * Abu al-Qasim al-Zahrawi (Abulcasis), pioneer of neurosurgeryMartin-Araguz, A.; Bustamante-Martinez, C.; Fernandez-Armayor, Ajo V.; Moreno-Martinez, J. M. (2002). "Neuroscience in al-Andalus and its influence on medieval scholastic medicine", Revista de neurología 34 (9), p. 877-892. * Ibn al-Haytham (Alhazen), founder of experimental psychology, psychophysics, phenomenology and visual perceptionOmar Khaleefa (Summer 1999). "Who Is the Founder of Psychophysics and Experimental Psychology?", American Journal of Islamic Social Sciences 16 (2). * Abū Rayhān al-Bīrūnī, pioneer of reaction timeMuhammad Iqbal, The Reconstruction of Religious Thought in Islam, "The Spirit of Muslim Culture" * Avicenna (Ibn Sina), pioneer of physiological psychology, neuropsychiatry,S Safavi-Abbasi, LBC Brasiliense, RK Workman (2007), "The fate of medical knowledge and the neurosciences during the time of Genghis Khan and the Mongolian Empire", Neurosurgical Focus 23 (1), E13, p. 3. thought experiment, self-awareness and self-consciousness * Ibn Zuhr (Avenzoar), pioneer of neurology and neuropharmacology * Averroes, pioneer of Parkinson's disease * Ibn Tufail, pioneer of tabula rasa and nature versus nurtureG. A. Russell (1994), The 'Arabick' Interest of the Natural Philosophers in Seventeenth-Century England, pp. 224-262, Brill Publishers, ISBN 9004094598. * Teepu Siddique, neurologist and pioneer in neurogenetics and ALS research. Physicians and Surgeons * Khalid ibn Yazid (Calid) * Jafar al-Sadiq * Shapur ibn Sahl (d. 869), pioneer of pharmacy and pharmacopoeiaLevey M. (1973), Early Arabic Pharmacology, E. J. Brill, Leiden. * Al-Kindi (Alkindus) (801-873), pioneer of pharmacologyFelix Klein-Frank (2001), Al-Kindi, in Oliver Leaman and Hossein Nasr, History of Islamic Philosophy, p. 172. Routledge, London. * Abbas Ibn Firnas (Armen Firman) (810-887) * Muhammad ibn Zakariya al-Razi (Rhazes) * Al-Jahiz, pioneer of natural selection * Ali ibn Sahl Rabban al-Tabari, pioneer of medical encyclopedia * Ahmed ibn Sahl al-Balkhi * Ishaq bin Ali al-Rahwi (854–931), pioneer of peer review and medical peer reviewRay Spier (2002), "The history of the peer-review process", Trends in Biotechnology 20 (8), p. 357-358 357. * Al-Farabi (Alpharabius) * Ibn Al-Jazzar (circa 898-980) * Abul Hasan al-Tabari - physician * Ali ibn Sahl Rabban al-Tabari - physician * Ali ibn Abbas al-Majusi (d. 994), pioneer of obstetrics and perinatologyEzzat Abouleish, "Contributions Of Islam To Medicine", in Shahid Athar (1993), Islamic Perspectives in Medicine, Edinburgh University Press, Edinburgh. * Abu Gaafar Amed ibn Ibrahim ibn abi Halid al-Gazzar (10th century), pioneer of dental restorationSalma Almahdi (2003), "Muslim Scholar Contribution in Restorative Dentistry", Journal of the International Society for the History of Islamic Medicine 2', pp. 56-57. * Abu al-Qasim al-Zahrawi (Abulcasis) - father of modern surgery, and pioneer of neurosurgery, craniotomy, hematologyPatricia Skinner (2001), Unani-tibbi, ''Encyclopedia of Alternative Medicine and dental surgeryHenry W. Noble, PhD (2002), Tooth transplantation: a controversial story, History of Dentistry Research Group, Scottish Society for the History of Medicine. * Ibn al-Haytham (Alhacen), pioneer of eye surgery, visual systemBashar Saad, Hassan Azaizeh, Omar Said (October 2005). "Tradition and Perspectives of Arab Herbal Medicine: A Review", Evidence-based Complementary and Alternative Medicine '''2 (4), p. 475-479 476. Oxford University Press. and visual perceptionBradley Steffens (2006). Ibn al-Haytham: First Scientist, Chapter 5. Morgan Reynolds Publishing. ISBN 1599350246. * Abū Rayhān al-Bīrūnī * Avicenna (Ibn Sina) (980-1037) - father of modern medicine,Cas Lek Cesk (1980). "The father of medicine, Avicenna, in our science and culture: Abu Ali ibn Sina (980-1037)", Becka J. 119 (1), p. 17-23. founder of Unani medicine, pioneer of experimental medicine, evidence-based medicine, pharmaceutical sciences, clinical pharmacology,David W. Tschanz, MSPH, PhD (August 2003). "Arab Roots of European Medicine", Heart Views 4''' (2). aromatherapy,Marlene Ericksen (2000). Healing with Aromatherapy, p. 9. McGraw-Hill Professional. ISBN 0658003828. pulsology and sphygmology,Rachel Hajar (1999), "The Greco-Islamic Pulse", Heart Views '''1 (4), pp. 136-140 138-140. and also a philosopher * Ibn Miskawayh * Ibn Zuhr (Avenzoar) - father of experimental surgery,Rabie E. Abdel-Halim (2006), "Contributions of Muhadhdhab Al-Deen Al-Baghdadi to the progress of medicine and urology", Saudi Medical Journal 27 (11): 1631-1641. and pioneer of experimental anatomy, experimental physiology, human dissection, autopsyIslamic medicine, Hutchinson Encyclopedia. and tracheotomyA. I. Makki. "Needles & Pins", AlShindagah 68, January-February 2006. * Ibn Bajjah (Avempace) * Ibn Tufail (Abubacer) * Averroes * Ibn al-Baitar * Ibn Jazla * Nasir al-Din Tusi * Ibn al-Nafis (1213–1288), father of circulatory physiology, pioneer of circulatory anatomy,Chairman's Reflections (2004), "Traditional Medicine Among Gulf Arabs, Part II: Blood-letting", Heart Views 5''' (2), p. 74-85 80. and founder of Nafisian anatomy, physiology,Nahyan A. G. Fancy (2006), "Pulmonary Transit and Bodily Resurrection: The Interaction of Medicine, Philosophy and Religion in the Works of Ibn al-Nafīs (died 1288)", pp. 3 & 6, Electronic Theses and Dissertations, University of Notre Dame.http://etd.nd.edu/ETD-db/theses/available/etd-11292006-152615 pulsology and sphygmologyNahyan A. G. Fancy (2006), "Pulmonary Transit and Bodily Resurrection: The Interaction of Medicine, Philosophy and Religion in the Works of Ibn al-Nafīs (died 1288)", pp. 224-228, Electronic Theses and Dissertations, University of Notre Dame.http://etd.nd.edu/ETD-db/theses/available/etd-11292006-152615 * Ibn al-Quff (1233–1305), pioneer of modern embryology * Kamāl al-Dīn al-Fārisī * Ibn Khatima (14th century), pioneer of bacteriology and microbiologyIbrahim B. Syed, Ph.D. (2002). "Islamic Medicine: 1000 years ahead of its times", Journal of the Islamic Medical Association '''2, p. 2-9. * Ibn al-Khatib (1313–1374) * Mansur ibn Ilyas * Saghir Akhtar - pharmacist * Toffy Musivand * Muhammad B. Yunus, the "father of our modern view of fibromyalgia"John B. Winfield (2007), "Fibromyalgia and Related Central Sensitivity Syndromes: Twenty-five Years of Progress", Seminars in Arthritis and Rheumatism 36 (6): 335-338. * Sheikh Muszaphar Shukor, pioneer of biomedical research in space * Hulusi Behçet, known for the discovery of Behçet's disease * Ibrahim B. Syed - radiologist * Mehmet Öz, cardiothoracic surgeon Physicists & Engineers * Jafar al-Sadiq, 8th century * Banū Mūsā (Ben Mousa), 9th century ** Ja'far Muhammad ibn Mūsā ibn Shākir ** Ahmad ibn Mūsā ibn Shākir ** Al-Hasan ibn Mūsā ibn Shākir * Abbas Ibn Firnas (Armen Firman), 9th century * Al-Saghani, 10th century * Abū Sahl al-Qūhī (Kuhi), 10th century * Ibn Sahl, 10th century * Ibn Yunus, 10th century * Al-Karaji, 10th century * Ibn al-Haytham (Alhacen), 11th century Iraqi scientist, father of optics,Dr. Mahmoud Al Deek. "Ibn Al-Haitham: Master of Optics, Mathematics, Physics and Medicine", Al Shindagah, November-December 2004. pioneer of scientific methodRosanna Gorini (2003), "Al-Haytham the Man of Experience: First Steps in the Science of Vision", International Society for the History of Islamic Medicine, Institute of Neurosciences, Laboratory of Psychobiology and Psychopharmacology, Rome, Italy. and experimental physics,Rüdiger Thiele (2005). "In Memoriam: Matthias Schramm", Arabic Sciences and Philosophy 15, p. 329–331. Cambridge University Press. considered the "first scientist"Bradley Steffens (2006), Ibn al-Haytham: First Scientist, Morgan Reynolds Publishing, ISBN 1599350246. * Abū Rayhān al-Bīrūnī, 11th century, pioneer of experimental mechanicsMariam Rozhanskaya and I. S. Levinova (1996), "Statics", in Roshdi Rashed, ed., Encyclopedia of the History of Arabic Science, Vol. 2, p. 614-642 642, Routledge, London and New York. * Avicenna, 11th century * Al-Ghazali, 11th-12th century * Al-Khazini, 12th century * Ibn Bajjah (Avempace), 12th century * Hibat Allah Abu'l-Barakat al-Baghdaadi (Nathanel), 12th century * Averroes, 12th century Andalusian mathematician, philosopher and medical expert * Al-Jazari, 13th century civil engineer, father of robotics, father of modern engineering1000 Years of Knowledge Rediscovered at Ibn Battuta Mall, MTE Studios. * Nasir al-Din Tusi, 13th century * Qutb al-Din al-Shirazi, 13th century * Kamāl al-Dīn al-Fārisī, 13th century * Hasan al-Rammah, 13th century * Ibn al-Shatir, 14th century * Taqi al-Din Muhammad ibn Ma'ruf, 16th century * Hezarfen Ahmet Celebi, 17th century * Lagari Hasan Çelebi, 17th century * Sake Dean Mahomet, 18th century * Tipu Sultan, 18th century Indian mechanician * Fazlur Khan, 20th century Bangladeshi mechanician * Mahmoud Hessaby, 20th century Iranian physicist * Ali Javan, 20th century Iranian physicist * Bacharuddin Jusuf Habibie, 20th century Indonesian aerospace engineer and president * Abdul Kalam, Indian aeronautical engineer and nuclear scientist * Abdus Salam, Pakistani Theoretical Physicists and a Nobel Prize winner(1979). * Mehran Kardar, Iranian theoretical physicist * Cumrun Vafa, Iranian mathematical physicist * Nima Arkani-Hamed, American-born Iranian physicist * Abdel Nasser Tawfik, Egyptian-born German Particle Physisist * Munir Nayfeh Palestinian-American Particle Physicist * Riazuddin, Pakistani theoretical physicist * Abdul Qadeer Khan, Pakistani nuclear scientist * Munir Ahmad Khan, Pakistani nuclear engineer * Pervez Hoodbhoy, Pakistani nuclear physicist * Ali Musharafa, Egyptian nuclear physicist * Sameera Moussa, Egyptian nuclear physicist Political Scientists * Syed Qutb * Abul Ala Maududi * Hasan al-Turabi * Hassan al-Banna * Mohamed Hassanein Heikal * Shoaib ur Rehman Mughal Sports sciences * Rustam Kasimdzhanov, chess grandmaster, best known for winning the FIDE World Chess Championship 2004. * Mike Tyson, was the undisputed heavyweight champion and remains the youngest ever to win the WBC, WBA and IBF heavyweight titles. * Muhammad Ali, widely considered the greatest heavyweight boxer of all time. * Ruslan Chagaev, former WBA heavyweight boxing champion. * Sultan Ibragimov, is a professional boxer and a former WBO heavyweight champion of Avar Dagestani Muslim descent. * Hasim Abdul Rahman, is an American boxer who became the WBC, IBF, and IBO world heavyweight champion by knocking out Lennox Lewis in 2001. Other scientists and inventors * Azizul Haque * Prof Dr Mohammad Sharif Chattar * Umar Saif See also * List of Muslim historians * List of Muslim scholars * List of Muslims * Muslim doctors References Category:Islam and science Scientists Scientists Category:History of Islamic science Category:Arab scientists